It Will Always Be Our Summer
by nothing-youll-expect
Summary: Belly's POV. Shes in Spain when she receives her first letter from Conrad. She misses talking to him, but why isn't she answering? Lingering looks from other guys and makes her even more confused. Is Belly still in love with Conrad? Is this the perfect time they could finally be together...forever? I own nothing :( Jenny Han is one amazing genius.
1. Chapter 1

**(Conrad)** Hoarsely, he said, "I need you to know that no matter what happens, it was worth it to me. Being with you, loving you. It was all worth it." Then he said, "I wish you both the best. Take good care of each other."

**(Jeremiah)****_"_**_I wouldn't be the reason you don't go to him. I won't be your excuse. You've got to see yourself or you'll never be able to let him go.__**" **_

**_"_**_I still love you.__**"**_

School tired me out so much that I fell asleep. Sleeping is where I allow myself to remember what they had once said to me. Not that I can help remembering while sleeping, but because it's where I feel less of the pain. But I still look back and think to myself, _why am I the cause of this_, and shake my head in shame telling myself to save it for my dreams, to wait until I'm unconscious. I can never see what Conrad and Jeremiah Fisher saw or possibly still see about myself. A girl would dream of having two boys fight for her, but in all honesty, it isn't as great when these two boys are brothers and are practically family to you. It puts relationships at stake and all it ends up doing is creating unneeded tension between two people. Thinking about the tears that I shed and the pain I felt hurts a little too much than it should at this point. I stopped walking down Memory Lane and returned to reality, a breath taking house shared with the family I'm staying with during my stay in Spain.

I sit up from my bed and look over at Taylor and say, "Let's go out tonight."

"Hmm. I was hoping you would ask that. School has been killing my social life. I have hardly had time to see Felipe."

Felipe is her new boyfriend. After her and Davis broke up freshman year, she completely changed and didn't start dating until we came here.

Before we go, Benito, the son of the family Taylor and I are staying with, comes into my room while I check my appearance once more and hands me something while saying in an adorable Spanish accent, "For you Isabelle."

At first, all I saw was an envelope, but as I saw that hand writing I've grown to know, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like one of my dreams turned into reality. It caught me by surprise and I was struggling to catch my breath. The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter, something that only he could do, and I thought to myself, _I miss you_. Thank God Taylor wasn't in the room. She would kill me if she knew Conrad wrote me a letter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Belly, _

_ I shouldn't be writing you. I know I shouldn't and I'm not really sure why I am. Actually, that's a lie. I know exactly why I'm writing you and I'm sure you do too. One because I'm so tired of astronomy homework and two...well let's just keep that reason a secret. Anyways, I talked to your mom recently. She told me that you were there and that's what gave me the idea to do this. Truthfully, it wasn't easy at first, but writing to you is the best thing for me right now. Talking to you makes me happy even though it's only me talking... only for now I hope. Well I'll keep this letter short because I know you'll have a bunch of better things to do other than to read a little letter. Write back when you can. _

_ Conrad. _

_P.S. Remember when we used to lay out at night and stare out at the stars? Remember how I would take your hand which would always be warm, just like your personality and heart, and I would point out at the stars as you'd look lost at what I was saying? Yeah well, i miss doing that..._

__I was speechless. How could he say these things after the mayhem he created back at Cousins? I can't put the fault on him completely because I had partial blame. I let myself into his trap once again. How could he say these things to me? It hurt so much to read the rest of

Benito looked at me and asked, "Is anything wrong Isabelle?"

His hazel eyes beaming at me so beautiful and perfect while his brows furrowed in a questioned form. He looked at me with such genuine care and I couldn't help staring at his full lips.

"I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I need to go now. Taylor is probably waiting for me outside. Thank you so much," I told him not taking my eyes off his. Am I starting to have a crush on Benito AFTER I got a letter from Conrad?!

I drop my eyes and start walking towards the door. My heel got stuck to I dont even know what and i fell right into his arms. It was one of those 'unpredictable' movie scenes where the girl magically falls right into his arms. I struggled to breath as his eyes dropped down to my lips, his hand started to go south and suddenly, he slowly leaned in to...

"BELLY WHATS TAKING YOU-," Taylor boomed into the room, "oh. Hi Benito! We realllly need to get going now so..uh. bye!"

She yanked on my arm so hard that I almost fell again. I left him in my room of his family's house and thought, _what the hell is wrong with me? _


End file.
